I Could Be the One
by peaches2010
Summary: Chuck and Sam have a great friendship but what happens when they start sleeping with each other? Will Chuck give up his bad boy ways for a girl who could be the greatest relationship for him Chuck/OC I WILL NOT BE FINISHING
1. Intro

I do not own any of The Gossip Girl Characters.

Name: Samantha Johnson

Age: 16 (about to turn 17)

Nicknames: Sam

Appearance: dark brown wavy hair, blue eyes. 5'6 slender but has nice curves.

Family: Adam and Christina Johnson

Background: Dad is a business partner with Mr. Bass. Has lived in The Upper Eastside since she was a child. She has been best friends with Chuck, Nate, and Serena since they were little. Now that Dan and Jenny have joined the group to, she has a great bond with them also. Blair and Sam have decent relationship, but it's nothing like the relationship with everyone else. Sam and Chuck are extremely close, their relationship is friends with benefits.

Likes: Dancing, drinking with her friends

Other Characters

Chuck Bass

Mr. Bass

Lily Van Der Woodsen

Serena Van Der Woodsen

Eric Van Der Woodsen

Nate Archibald

Blair Waldorf

Jenny Humphrey

Dan Humphrey

Jack Bass

If the picture doesn't show Sam looks like Alexis Bedel.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1

Good morning boys and girls, today is the last day of school. I know you all are happy, b/c hell so am I. It's time to soak up the sun and wait for more scandals to unfold. Who is ready for the Bass wedding that will be happening this weekend? Can't wait to see who will be attending, you know I will. It's time to party upper-Eastsiders! I will keep updated.

You know love me

Xoxo Gossip Girl

(Samantha's prov)

I woke up early due to the update from gossip girl. I am nervous because tonight is the rehearsal dinner for Mr. Bass and Serena's mom Lily. I am extremely close to Serena's family and of course Mr. Bass and Chuck. Lily had asked me to be a bride's maid and I couldn't refuse. Chuck had asked me last week to be his date for the wedding, I knew he wasn't enthused about his father remarrying so he convinced me to be his date to make the night a little more entertaining. In Chuck's words I would be the entertainment after the reception.

School seemed to drag on. Everyone was antsy to leave and get ready to leave for the summer. Finally the bell rang I quickly made my way to steps of Constance. I am supposed to meet Serena to go buy shoes for my dress tonight. While I was waiting I felt someone's arms go around my waist. I turned around quickly to come face to face with Chuck.

"Damn it Chuck, don't do that." I said. "If you are looking for Serena she is with Brooklyn. You should come home with me." he said with a sly smirk on his face." Very funny Chuck I have to go buy shoes then go home and change. I don't have time to screw around with you before hand. But I am spending the night with Serena so I could sneak away for an hour or two" I replied. "I am Chuck Bass, I don't wait for anyone. I guess I will have to find someone else in the mean time." he replied. "I know you will wait, you know I am better in bed than most of the people you have been with." I replied while Nate laughed. "Gotta go see you guys later" I said before Chuck could reply.

I ran towards Serena, who was already haling a cab for the both of us. I slid into the cab with Serena on our way to Saxs Fifth. "Hey S, are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked. "To be related to Chuck, I don't think so. But other than that I guess, I guess since I am not doing this alone it will be fun. We can dance and drink." she replied. "Don't blame you about the part about being related to Chuck. I can't wait to dance with you." I replied. "Sam, can I ask you something?" Serena said. "What is it?" I said. "Are you in love with Chuck?" she asked. "Umm... no, what would makes you think that? We both just use each other and he is my best friend." I replied. "You are in love with him! You know the sex means more to you than you are leading on." she said. "Oh god, please don't say anything S! It does mean more, but he is the one who has commitment issues and I don't want to worry about him cheating all the time. Plus I still think he is in love with Blair." I replied. "Blair and Chuck have history, but you guys have always been closer and even act like a couple." S said. "Oh look we are here." I said while paying the cab driver and stepping onto the busy side walk. "We don't have to talk about it any more, let's go get some shoes and head to your house." Serena said while stepping onto the side walk with me.

(Chuck's Prov)

After Sam left Nate and I went to the limo and head home. "Chuck why don't you just make Samantha your girlfriend already. You are already sleeping with her." Nate said. "I am Chuck Bass; I don't stick with one girl. I enjoy the game of getting as many girls as I can into my bed." I replied. "You know she is going to find someone else to date and then you will be stuck just being her friend." Nate replied. "I have been friends with her without the sex before." I said. "Okay man, but we all saw how you reacted when she dated that guy Joseph." Nate said. "That guy was an ass. Plus he was just using her for sex." I replied. "What you are the only one she can have sex with? You know you aren't the only one right? See there is my point right there, you care for her more than you say. She isn't Blair." Nate said. "I know she has slept with other people. She is far from Blair, she isn't a conniving bitch." I replied. "Hey Dude she is my girlfriend. It's the summer so she is going to be in the Hamptons and she is going to be single. I am just saying you better make your move quick." Nate said. "Archibald shut up! And here is your stop. I will see you tonight." I said as Nate got out of the limo. "See you later Chuck. But just remember what I said." he said before closing the door.

I arrived at the Palace and went up to my penthouse. I went straight for the scotch. Dad was marrying Lily tomorrow; I drank more thinking about it. I wasn't loosing anything I would still become the owner of Bass Industries; I would just have a few more family members. I couldn't stop thinking about what Nate said. Sam has never been more than a friend to me and when we started to sleep together nothing changed. Sam and I stopped for about a month because she was dating Joseph, I couldn't stand that guy he really knew how to piss me off. But could I be in love with Sam, like how I was with Blair. I was lost in my thoughts, until I realized it was time to get ready.

(Sam's Prov)

After Serena and I found some shoes, we both headed home. She never did bring up the Chuck conversation again and I was glad. We stopped by my house first to grab both of my dresses and other stuff I need for the events. When we finally arrived at Serena's we decided to get something to eat quick before we went and changed. Serena and I did each others hair and make up before we slipped on our dresses. Serena had on a cute black and teal dress with some cute matching shoes. I did her hair in a mess bun and light shimmery make up. I was wearing light blue tie in the back on the neck dress with some blue rhinestone jimmy choo shoes. She just curled my hair and added some light make up on to my face. We finally made it to the restaurant down stairs where people started to arrive. Serena and I immediately started to look for Dan and Jenny. Jenny was a good kid, I liked her and she was fun. I am just glad she made something out of herself after the whole competion with Blair for the Queen B spot at Constance. Instead of finding Dan or Jenny we found Nate.

"Hey Nate, you look nice. Where is Blair?" Serena said. "Hey S and Sam, you guys look great. She is on her way." Nate replied. "Thanks Nate, have you seen Chuck?" I replied. "No, I was looking for him myself. He is probably drinking before he gets down here." Nate said. I couldn't help but laugh, Chuck always started to drink before he arrived at event that he father was also attending. It was just he way of taking the off of the situation. After a few minutes of chatting with Nate, Blair had shown up so Serena and I went to look for Dan and Jenny again. We found Jenny and Dan talking to Serena's brother Eric and decided to go join the conversation. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked as we approached them. "Nothing, I was looking for you Sam, before Chuck steals you for the night." Jenny said. "Well I am here and there is no Chuck stealing me." I replied. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Chuck is making his way over here now." Eric said with smile. I turned around and sure enough he was making his way over. He looked hot in his suit and his signature smirk on his face. He came a greeted us before Dan and Serena took off. "You look ravishing in that dress. But I think it's going to look better on my floor." Chuck whispered into my ear. I was about to respond until I heard Bart Bass calling Chuck over to him. Chuck whispered into my ear again "Come with me". I just nodded my head and said goodbye to Jenny and Eric before I went with Chuck.

"Charles and Samantha, enjoying yourselves tonight?" Bart asked. Chuck didn't respond, he just simply stood there leaving me to reply. "Yes, Mr. Bass and I think tomorrow will be even better." I replied. "Please Samantha call me Bart. I believe you are right, Lily said that you and Serena have been a great help with the wedding plans." he replied. "Serena and I just helped with part of the planning. Excuse me, but have you see my parent's?" I replied. "I did, they went to got get something to drink." Bart said. "Well excuse me gentlemen, I have to go and greet my parents." I said. I went to look for my parents leaving Chuck and his father to talk among themselves.

(Chuck's Prov)

I watched Sam as she made her way through the crowd of people to find her parents. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately switched my gaze from Sam to my father. "Charles, we have some business to discuss before I leave on Sunday. You do know I do like Samantha. I think she is a very respectable young woman." my dad said. "yes, sir." was all I said." That's all I needed from you Charles." he said before going to join Lily at the table.

It was time for everyone to sit and eat. I sat next in between Samantha and Nate. Serena and Dan sat on the other side of Sam while Eric and Jenny sat across the table from us. As soon as I sat down I rested my hand on Sam's thigh. The night was uneventful, my father and Lily thanked the people who were going to be in the wedding and then everyone started to eat and joining into their own private conversations. Sam was talking to Serena, Dan, Jenny and Eric. I chatted with Nate and Blair before I got bored with the conversation; I wanted to get out of here. Sam was deep in conversation, so I decided to get her attention the best way I could. I slid my hand higher on her thigh making her tense up and turn to me. She leaned in and whispered in my ear "What the hell are you doing?" "Getting your attention, let's get out of here most people are leaving already." I said into her ear. "You leave now and I will meet you up stairs in five minutes." she whispered. I didn't reply to her, I got up and headed to the bar getting a scotch before heading upstairs.

I waited for five minutes upstairs in my suite and sure enough she showed up. When she walked in I pushed her up against the wall and started to unzip her dress while she unbuttoned my shirt. She wasn't the kind of girl who took this kind of thing slow. That is one of the things I like about her, she never likes to slow down and sex is sex no emotional ties. I slid her dress off and picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her on the bed and immediately started to kiss her again while she slid off my shirt and started to work on my belt and unbuttoned my pants. She stopped and said, "I have to be up at 8 to go upstairs to help Lily and Serena." I didn't reply to her and just kissed her again.

Spotted: Bad Boy leaving the dinner early and heading to the elevators. A nearly 3 minutes later Samantha heading to the elevators too.. I guess C and Sam are going to have their private party. I guess this dinner was just to boring for those two. Could there be more going on between Bad Boy C and Samantha then we know? I'll keep you updated.

You know you love me

xoxo Gossip Girl

(Serena's Prov)

I went to look for Samantha. I noticed Chuck was missing also. "Hey Nate, have you seen Chuck or Sam?" I asked. "I saw Chuck go to the bar a few minutes ago and the last I saw of Sam was when she was still at the table." Nate said. "She said she had to use the restroom." I replied. "S, they are both probably upstairs or in a supply closet somewhere." Blair said while Nate just laughed. "I hope not. I need her help tomorrow with my mom." I said. "Serena, you know how Chuck and Sam are, they stay for awhile and then disappear to go have sex. It's just who they both are." Jenny said entering the conversation. "Well we need to talk about Sam's birthday next week. She will be in the Hampton's with me. I want to surprise her, I rented out the hall there and I want you all to come." I said ignoring Jenny's comment. "What do you need to plan?" Blair asked. Blair and Samantha didn't have the best of relationships, but they could tolerate each other. "I have it all planned out, I just need help spreading the word without telling Sam" I said. "You are going to need someone to distract her too S." Nate said. "I say you have Chuck do it, we will txt him when everything is in order." Eric said. "I'd rather have Jenny and you distract her." I replied to Eric. "Well we will have to figure it out." I said while scanning the crowd for Samantha. I heard everyone's phone go off and immediately opened my phone to read the newest gossip girl update. I sighed after reading it and watched as Nate, Blair, Eric and Jenny burst into laughter. "See S, I told you they found something better to do." Nate said. Dan and I were the only one's who didn't think it was funny. Dan and I said goodbye and left the group. "Serena, why did you let Sam get involved with Chuck?" Dan asked. "She has always had a thing for him. Even if I told her not to she would have done it anyways. It's just who she is. And I want to avoid drama. I don't agree with it trust me." I replied. "I guess you're right. But I can't believe she still sleeps with him even though he has been with so many other people." Dan said. "I know and I don't get it either. But she wants more from him, and sometimes I think Chuck should be with her. He acts tolerable when he is with her." I said. "I agree with that, he is less of an ass when he is with her." Dan said. "Yeah still not okay with them together." I replied. After awhile Blair and Nate left and Dan decided to take Jenny home. After saying good night to our mom Eric and I made our way upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

(Chuck's Prov)

I woke up early and found Sam lying on my chest. Sam was one of the only girls that I actually let spend the night. I would usually kick the girls out when I was done with them and sleep alone. Before Sam and I started to sleep together, she would stay the night with me and we would just watch bad TV and go to sleep, it was nothing sexual and I was okay with it. I finally looked at the clock and realized it was almost 8. To wake her up I started to kiss her neck. "Chuck stop five more minutes please" Sam said. "It's going to be 8." I replied. She immediately shot out of bed taking one of the sheets and wrapping it around her body. "Shit, Chuck I shouldn't have spent the night. I have to go help Lily and Serena. Where is my dress?" she said. "In the living room." I replied. I found it entertaining to see scurry her around my room looking for her clothing. When she went into the living room to get her dress I decided to get dressed. When I walked into the living room she was sliding on her dress and putting on her shoes. I stood against wall and just watched her struggle with the zipper of her dress. "Chuck are you going to just sit there and stare, or please help me?" Sam said with slight agitation. "I think that dress looks better on the floor." I replied while zipping it up. "Very funny Chuck, well I have to go. See you later." She said planting a kiss on my cheek and leaving.

(Sam' Prov)

I got onto the elevator on my way to the Bass suite. When I entered Eric and Lily were already eating breakfast. "Good morning Sam, did you have a good time last night?" Lily said while looking at my outfit from the previous night. I heard Eric laugh and I saw Serena coming down the hall way. "I did, are you ready for today Lily?" I replied while blushing. "Yes I believe I am. I just hope Chuck is on his best behavior tonight." she said. "Mom, you don't have to worry about that Sam got him under control." Eric said while he and Serena laughed. I shot them both a warning look, but before I could say anything Lily spoke first. "Sam, I know it's none of my business. But what is going on between you and Chuck." she said. "Nothing, he is just one of my best friends." I replied. "Well good, why don't you go change and join us for breakfast." she said. I simply nodded my head and made my way to the guest room. I showered quickly and went into the room to find Serena sitting on the bed. "Hey S, what's up?" I said. "I want to talk to about Chuck" she replied. "Not again S. Like I said before we are friends using each other for sex." I replied. "But that's what scares me, I know you want more. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" she said. "It's not that simple, I am never going to be Blair. He won't open up to me like he did her. He will always be Bad Boy Chuck Bass and I will always be the friend. It's just temporary until I start to date someone." I replied. "You are not Blair. You and Chuck have a totally different relationship. Chuck is different when he is with you. He is actually tolerable, and I am not the only one who sees this Sam." S replied. "Okay I get it Serena, but today isn't about me so why don't we go help your mom." I said.

After Serena left the room I got dressed and went to go eat. During breakfast everyone ate in silence. All I could think about was what Serena said. I do love Chuck, but I could never have a relationship with him. He wasn't the type to have a steady girlfriend and I knew that. After breakfast Serena and I helped her mom get ready and soon enough it was time to head to the church. The car ride to the church was quite too, Lily was busy thinking about other things and I was avoiding talking to Serena and Eric. When we got the church Eric went with the other groomsmen, while Serena and I went to put on the finishing touches on Lily. When Blair finally showed I sat in silence. I heard a text message and read the newest Gossip Girl update.

**Good Afternoon Upper EastSiders. Guess who was caught leaving Bad Boy C's penthouse this morning wearing last nights clothing? Our own little Ms. Samantha Johnson, you are one lucky girl Bad boy C never has the same girl in his bed more than once. Well I hear the wedding bells ringing for Mr. Bass and his soon to be Wife Lily Van Der Woodsen. Congratulations and good luck. Let's see what scandals will unfold tonight and what guest have arrived for this event. **

**You Know You Love Me**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

I groaned after I read the newest update. Serena and Blair glanced at me, but neither one of them said a word. Soon it was time to line up and walk aisle. First it was Serena and Chuck, then Blair and Nate and then lastly Eric and I. As I walked down the aisle I made eye contact with Chuck, he looked gorgeous in his tux and so did Nate. Lily came down the aisle beautifully, the church ceremony ended and now it was time to head to the reception. Lily and Mr. Bass took their own limo, leaving the rest of us to ride together. I climbed into the limo in silence, as we drove I just stared out the window. "Sam, what's going on?" Nate asked. "Nothing, just tired and I don't feel to well today." I replied. "Serena told me she talked to you this morning. You can talk to me if you want to." he said. "Thanks Nate, but it's not something I want to talk about. I just want to go and have fun tonight and you owe me a dance Archibald." I replied with a smile. Nate smiled back but returned to his conversation with Blair. "What was that all about?" Chuck asked me. "Nothing, can you pass me a drink" I replied. "Since when do you drink Scotch? You look smashing by the way." he said handing me a cup of Scotch. "Thanks Chuck, but since when do you pay attention to what I drink?" I replied while laughing. He didn't have time to reply because we arrived at the reception. As the night progressed people were dancing and talking among themselves. Chuck's speech to his father and Lily was sweet and polite. I drank Champagne and sat with my parents as my friends went to do their own thing. I was in a conversation with my mother about my birthday until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face Chuck. "Mrs. Johnson may I barrow your daughter for a dance." he said to my mother. "Of course dear. Go have fun sweetheart. She replied. I got up and followed Chuck to the dance floor.

"Asking me to dance? Wow that's a first." I said to him. "I want to talk about your birthday." he said. "What about it? Serena, Eric, Jenny, Dan and my parents are going to celebrate with me. Nate and Blair are going on vacation and I know you have to work." I replied. "I am going with you guys to the Hamptons this week. See what new girls I can find." he replied. "Going to enjoy your week of freedom from your dad?" I replied with a slight laugh. He did reply but just laughed with me. We danced for a few songs before I felt another tap on my shoulder. I looked at Chuck's face and noticed he was clenching his jaw; I turned around to see Jack Bass. "May I cut in Charles?" Jack asked. "Sure, I will just go and get something to drink." Chuck said. After Chuck left I immediately hugged Jack. Jack has been a family friend just like Bart. "Samantha, you have grown up a lot since the last time I saw you." Jack said with a smile. "Well Jack it's been five years. So what are you doing back in NYC?" I replied. "Well I am here to give my blessing to my brother and to check up on my nephew." he replied. "How nice of you. But I sense another reason." I replied. "Sam I have forgotten how smart you are. I am here on business also. So are you dating my nephew yet?" he said. "No we are just friends and to answer your next possible question. No I do not have a boyfriend." I replied. "Well why would a beautiful girl like you not have a boyfriend yet?" he replied. "Haven't found anyone interesting enough for me." I replied. After the song ended Jack went to join his brother and Chuck in their conversation. As I made my way to sit back down by Serena, Nate pulled me onto the dance floor.

(Chuck's Prov)

I watch Sam and Jack dance while I sat at the bar. I was too busy staring at Jack and Sam talking and dancing to realize my father taking the seat next to me. "Charles, Jack is in town to help run the business and to teach you the ropes." my father said. "How long will Jack be staying?" I asked but before my father answered Jack joined us at the bar. "Charles, Bart, this is a beautiful wedding. Lily did a great job." Jack said. "Lily had some help from Serena and Samantha." my father replied. "Charles that is one young woman you do not want to pass up. She is beautiful and is smart." Jack said. "I have to agree son. I always did like Samantha." my father said. "She is beautiful but she and I are just friends." I replied while watching Sam and Nate dance. Jack was right she was beautiful and she wasn't friends with me for my money. Plus I was enjoying being single and sleeping with a new girl every night." One day you will realize, that she means more to you. I think that day might be soon. But you better hope she is still single by then." Jack said while he and my father left. I kept watching Sam dance. Nate had left her to dance with her father while he danced with Blair.

"Chuck can I talk to you for a second?" I heard Serena say behind me. "What do you need Serena?" I replied. "I want you to talk to you about Sam's birthday." she replied. "You guys are trying to throw her a surprise party aren't you?" I said. "Yes, we already invited everyone; we just need someone to distract her for a little while. I would have Jenny and Eric do it, but then she would know something is up." she replied. "So you want me to distract her? I can do that." I replied with a smirk on my face. "Chuck that is not the kind of distraction I was implying. Just take her out to lunch or something." Serena said. "I can't help that she is willing to climb in bed with me." I replied. "Chuck, I am not okay with you sleeping with her. You don't know how she feels." she said. "If she had an issue with it, she would have stopped what we are doing a long time ago. I will help with the party, but I will do it my way. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere I have to go." I said.

After a while the guest started to leave. I went to get talk to Sam before she left. "Sam, want to head up to my room?" I asked. "Not tonight, I have to go home and pack. I will see you in the Hamptons tomorrow night. Plus there are some girls dying to get your attention." she replied pointing towards Blair's group of friends from Constance." I already got Isabel. Plus I wanted to talk to about something." I replied. "Well go for Hazel, she is dying just to jump into bed with you. Can we please talk about it later, I am tired and my parents are waiting for Me." she replied. I could tell she was getting annoyed with this conversation. "Alright, I will see you tomorrow." I replied. I hugged her and kissed her check. I watched her leave with her parents as soon as she was out of sight I made my way to the group of girls. "Girls, did you enjoy your evening?" I asked. All the girls just glanced at me and made their way to the exit except for Hazel. "I had a nice night. But I am looking for an after party." Hazel said. "Follow me upstairs" I replied grabbing her arm and leading her to the elevators. Once we reached up to my suite I brought Hazel to my room. She was one of those girls you could get into bed easily. As I was removing my tie and jacket while Hazel paced around the room. She picked up something off the floor and inspected it. "Looks like someone left their hair clips on your floor." Hazel said while holding them up. When I saw them I recognized that they were Sam's. She was wearing them in her hair last night. "Are they Sam's?" Hazel asked. "How do you know that?" I replied. "Gossip Girl had a picture of you and her sneaking off last night. Here you should give them back to her, they are really pretty." she replied. Suddenly Hazel phone went off. She stepped into the bathroom to answer the call and I climbed into bed. While she was on the phone I stared at Sam's hair clips and kept going over what Serena said. Maybe I didn't know what Sam was feeling. Finally Hazel came back into the room. After I was done with Hazel she dressed quickly and left and I went to sleep.

**Spotted: Little Ms. Hazel leaving a certain suit in the Palace Hotel. C will you ever learn to be a one girl kind of guy? Only time will tell. The Bass wedding was gorgeous, but did we expect anything less. It looks like another Bass is in town. That's right Jack Bass is in town again. He was spotted dancing with our very own Samantha Johnson. Welcome Home** **Jack. I think this event was the perfect way to start off summer vacation. But remember Upper Eastsiders, just because you may not be in the upper eastside there is always gossip.**

**You know You Love Me**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

(Serena's Prov)

I watched as Chuck said goodnight to Sam. After I saw her leave I made my way back to group. "Hey guys, Chuck has agreed to distract Sam. So everything is set. Just need to figure out how to get everyone there without Sam knowing." I said. "Chuck will keep her distracted alright" Eric said causing everyone else to laugh. I gave Eric a warning look while Nate interrupted the laughter. "Guys, as funny as that was. We have to think about Sam's feelings. We all know she wants Chuck, but we need to help him see he wants her to." Nate said. "I have an idea." Jenny said. "Oh no, you are not inviting James." Dan said. "Dan it will work, and he is the same age as you guys." Jenny replied. "Who is James?" I asked. "James is a guy who lives across the hall from us. He plays football with us." Dan replied. "Jenny is he cute? This will be the perfect way to get Chuck to admit his feelings for Sam." I said. "Yes he is really cute." Jenny replied. "Nate, do you think this will work?" I asked. "I know Chuck, it will work trust me." Nate said. "S, did you see the way Chuck looked at Jack while he danced with Sam. You all know Jack has always had a thing for Samantha, he makes it extremely obvious." Blair said. "Jack has always liked her. But we are not trying to get Jack and Sam together. As much as I don't want to see Chuck and Sam together, I can't help but think they will be great for each other." I replied. "Then it's settled. Jenny and Dan bring James. We will introduce them to each other. Hopefully, everything will fall into play." I replied. Everyone nodded in agreement. I heard everyone's phone go off. It was the lasted gossip girl post. After I was done reading it all I could think that this was going to be a little harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

(Sam's Prov)

I woke up at around 10 and read the latest Gossip Girl post. It should not have surprised me Chuck went to Hazel, but i couldn't help but feel jealous. I put down my phone and decided to get dressed and go have breakfast with my parents. "Morning Daddy, Where is mom?" i said as i entered the dining room. "Morning sweetie, she had some stuff to take care of before we leave this afternoon. I want to ask you something?" my dad replied. "Okay, what is it daddy?" i replied. "Do you want to go with your mother and I to Paris? We leave next weekend and we will be staying until the week before school starts." he said. "Really? I am not sure; I was supposed to hang out with my friends all summer. Can I let you know later on in the week?" I replied. "Sure honey, your mother and I thought it would be a good idea for us to get out of the city as a family. Just let us know. Are you ready for your birthday?" he replied. "Yes, I am happy my closest friends will be with me and of course you and mom. I can see myself shopping all day and then having a good dinner." i replied. "haha I love your enthusiasm can't believe this will be your last year in New York and then you will be a college student. You kids sure grow up fast." he said. "I will still come back and see you and mom, plus all my friends will come back to and i will have to visit them." i replied with a smile.

My parents left for the Hamptons before me. I was waiting for Serena, Dan, Jenny and Eric to come pick me up. Serena text me this morning telling me that Dan was bring one of his friends with us to the Hamptons. The car ride to the Hamptons was nice, I met James and i have to admit he was cute and sweet. Everyone was talking and laughing, no one mentioned Chuck and it was nice to not think about him. He text me that he was coming on Monday instead of today. I was kind of happy, i needed a break and James was a good distraction. When we finally got to the Hamptons, I went and stayed in my parent's suite while the other checked into their own. We all agreed to go eat dinner together and maybe hit a club.

The next couple of days were fun. Chuck finally came, but he was acting weird around James. James and I became close and i will admit there was a lot of flirting between the both of us. As a group we decided we would just go to the movies, eat lunch, shop and go have dinner at one of the restaurants. Today was Thursday, my birthday. Parents came and woke me, "Good morning baby, how does it feel to be 17?" my dad said while kissing my cheek. "Great, but Daddy i am not a baby." I replied laughing. Both my parents chuckled. "Sweetie, we leave tomorrow afternoon for Paris have you made up your mind if you wanted to go." my mother asked. "No, but i will let you know when i get back tonight from dinner." I replied. "Alright sweetheart, your dad and I have your gift for you. Hold on let me go get it." she said as she walked out of the room. When my mom came back she had a dress bag in her hands along with a shoe box. "Here open them, your dad and I know how much you wanted these. I hope you like them and wear them tonight." I opened both items; my parents had bought me the Mark Jacobs dress and Jimmy Choo shoes I have been wanting. I squealed with excitement and kissed both of my parents. "Thank you so much! I love them!" i said. Both my parents laughed at and kissed my cheeks. "Have a good time tonight with your friends." they said as they made their way out of my room.

I got up and went into the shower; I slipped on a light purple blouse and a pair of my favorite jeans. When I was done I stepped out of the bathroom to find Chuck sitting on my bed. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked. "Coming to wish you happy birthday." he said while handing me a bouquet of roses. "Thanks Chuck you are sweet." I replied while blushing. "Let's go get something to eat." he said. "Okay, but what about Serena and everyone else." I replied. Before Chuck had time to answer my phone went off. It was text message from S._ Happy Birthday! Jenny and Eric aren't feeling too well, i think they had too much wine last night (haha) Dan and James have something to take care of, so I am going to take care of Eric and Jenny, so go and have a good time. We will meet you at dinner. Love you, S_

"Alright, Chuck I guess it's just you and me today." I said. While i was out with Chuck I received texted messaged from everyone wishing me a happy birthday. At around 5:30 Chuck and I made our way back to change clothes and head to dinner. I picked one of the restaurants in the hotel; they had really good Italian food. I went to my suite to change into my new outfit and Chuck went to go change.

(Chuck's Prov)

I took Sam out all day. We went to the movies and then I followed her around as she shopped. She seemed really happy, while in one of the stores I found something perfect for her gift. It was Tiffany's bracelet with a simple heart charm. After I went to change I made my way back to the Johnson suite, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a minute Sam answered the door, she looked amazing. The dress she wore hugged her curves in all the right places. "Sorry, can you give me one more minute?" she asked. "Sure, you look smashing by the way." I replied. "Thanks Chuck and thank you for earlier, I had a great time." she replied while slipping on her shoes. "No problem" I replied as we made our way to the elevator. Once we were off the elevator I stared to lead her towards the hall. "Chuck where are we going? The restaurant is the other way." Sam said. "Follow me, I have something to show." I replied. I opened the door to the hall and let Sam walk in before me. "Surprise" everyone yelled. Sam smiled and turned around and kissed my cheek and whispered "Thanks Chuck, this by far is one of my best birthdays." I watched Sam make her way and greet everyone else. "Thanks Chuck for distracting Sam." Serena said. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for her." I replied. "I know, but thanks if it wasn't for you this would have been hard to accomplish." she said. I didn't reply, i just walked to the bar and ordered a scotch. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to find Nate sitting next to me. "Hey, so how the break going?" Nate asked. "Fine, I have to go back on Sunday for business." I replied. "Have you met Dan's friend James?" he asked. "Yes, and I do not like him. The way he talks is annoying just like Dan." I replied. Before Nate could respond Sam showed up at the bar with Jenny. "Hey Guys, are you guys just going to sit there or are you going to enjoy my party." Sam said. "No one is drunk enough Sam." Nate said causing us all to laugh. "I know, that's why i am ordering a margarita." Sam replied.

As the night progressed Sam was dancing with everyone. I decided to pull Sam aside to give her, the gift I bought her. As i was making my way to Sam, I saw James lean in and kiss her. Sam kissed him back and I immediately became angry. When i reached Sam, James gave me a dirty look as I asked her to come with me. "What's up Chuck?" she asked me. "I wanted to give you your gift away from everyone else." I replied. "Chuck earlier was enough you didn't have to get me anything else." she said. I handed her the box with the bracelet. She opened it and stared at it. "Thank you Chuck, its beautiful." she said while hugging me. "You're welcome and Happy birthday, Oh hear you left these in my room" I replied handing her the hair clips that were found in my room. "Thanks can you help me put it on and I was looking for those" she said. "Chuck let's go join everyone else." she said after a few minutes.

(Sam's Prov)

Chuck's gift was beautiful, I had no idea he paid attention to what i liked. "Sam, let's stay her for a bit." he said. "Chuck come on, I have to guests." i replied. "Like who James, i saw you kiss him. Do you like him or something." he replied. "Chuck what the hell is your issue with James. He is a nice guy and I like him." I replied. "He isn't an upper eastsider. I don't see why you are talking to the Brooklyn group." he replied. "You know what Chuck; I like them they aren't snobby like most of the people we go to school with. You have been acting weird every since you met James."I replied. I was becoming angry. "I don't like the Humphrey's or James. They aren't one of us." he replied. "You know what Chuck, and then maybe I shouldn't hang out with you either. I may be part of the elite, but I don't treat everyone else like crap. They are people to, it's not all about how much money you have or where you grew up." I replied. "It's always about money Sam. You should know that. Why are you acting like this? Is this about me kissing James, because if I recall I am single." I replied. "No, I just don't think he is your type." he said. "You act like you know what my type is Chuck, you are too busy sleeping with other girls i am surprised you even pay attention to anything else but yourself." i said. "I know you quit well Sam. What does my sex life have to do with you?" he asked. I didn't know how to respond. I became so angry but I couldn't help what came out of my mouth. "You know what Chuck, who you sleep with bugs me because I am in love with you! I have been since we were younger, but you being you were too dumb to figure it out. I have watched you go through girl after girl and act like it didn't bother me! So don't sit here and tell me who I shouldn't date. I have been single because I seriously thought you would wake up one day and see that maybe you and I could work! But I guess I was wrong and I can date whoever the hell I please." I said as my eyes started to water. I didn't give him a chance to respond before I took off back to the party.

I was crying as I made my way through the crowd looking for any of my friends. The crowd had died down some, but it was still slightly crowded. I wasn't paying attention when I walked into someone's chest. When I looked up and found Nate. "Sam, why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, I just want to go back up to bed." I replied. "You talked to Chuck didn't you? What did he say?" he said. "Nothing, it's getting late and I want to go to sleep. Thanks for the party. Please keep Chuck away from me. I will go find Serena and tell her I am leaving, i just don't want to be near him right now." i replied. "Alright, I am sorry Sam. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. You better go you have been spotted." he said while pulling me into a hug. "Thanks Nate, i owe you one. And thanks for tonight it was a blast." I replied while placing a kiss on his cheek. I went and found Serena sitting with Dan, Jenny and Eric. "Hey guys, thanks for the party but i am heading back to my room." I replied trying to hide the fact I was crying. "Sam, Where you crying? Oh god, you told Chuck didn't you?" Jenny said. "Yes I did. I also got a glimpse of what the real Chuck Bass is really like. I rather not talk about it right now. I really enjoyed tonight and my gifts they all are beautiful. I would like to have a girls breakfast tomorrow to talk. You can invite Blair too Serena. Sorry guys" i replied. "It's not problem. Do you want me to walk you back upstairs." Eric asked. "That's sweet of you, but I want to be alone right now. I will see you girls in the morning and good night guys." I said. I hugged everyone as before i left. I ran into Blair and Nate before I made it outside. "Night guys, thank you for coming Blair and in the morning I am meeting Serena and Jenny for breakfast i would love it if you came" i said. "I would love to. See you in the morning; Don't worry about Chuck we will keep him away from you." Blair said. "Well have fun" I replied giving both Nate and Blair a hug.

Spotted: Sam and the other Brooklyn Boy James kissing. Will Sam be getting a boyfriend this summer? But that could be a rumor because now Bad Boy C and The Birthday Girl are sneaking off to have a private moment. But why is Sam leaving in tears? Anyone have any clues? Well Happy Birthday Miss Samantha, hopefully you little encounter with C didn't ruin your night.

You know You Love Me

xoxo Gossip Girl

When I got upstairs I found my mother and father watching TV. "How was the birthday celebration?" my mom asked. "It was fun, i had a great time. I have amazing friends. I have an answer for you about Paris." I said. "What are you going to do?" my dad asked. "I want to go, i will miss my friends, but you were right a family vacation sounds like a good idea." i replied. "Great sweetie, I can't wait .You and I can hit all the designer stores when we get there." my mom said. "Now I can't wait! What time are we leaving tomorrow?" I asked. "We leave at 8 Am." my dad replied. "okay I will just go pack and go to sleep. Thank you for my gifts and convincing me to go with you guys to Paris." I replied. "You're welcome Sweetie. Are you okay, there seems to be something bothering you." my mom said. "No, I am just tired and excited about this summer. Night and I love you guys" I said. I went to my room and packed my things and changed into my pjs. I read the lasted update from gossip girl and debated on whether or not to tell Serena I was leaving now or in the morning. I heard my phone beep and decided to look at my messages. It was from Chuck. "_Can we please talk?" C. _I didn't reply i just shut off my phone and went to bed.

(Serena Prov)

After Sam left James, Nate and Blair joined our group. "Hey guys, have you seen Sam?" James asked. "Yeah she went up to her room, she wasn't feeling too well." Dan said. "I thought she was mad at me for kissing her." James replied. "You kissed Sam?" everyone asked at the same time. "Yes i did" he replied with a smile. I saw Chuck heading towards us. "Nate have you seen Sam? I need to speak to her." Chuck said. "Chuck you messed up this time. Just leave her alone for tonight. She is pissed off at you." Nate replied. "I understand that, but she didn't give me a chance to talk to her." Chuck replied. "I can't believe you Chuck. Just leave her alone." i replied. Everyone seemed to forget that James was there. "What is going on? Oh wait Sam is in love with him? That's why she turned me down when I asked her out." James said while staring at Chuck. "James, it's a little more complicated than that." Jenny said. "No it's okay I noticed when he got here. I like Sam, but I don't mind staying friends with her. Chuck you are lucky a girl like her loves you she is great." James said. "You don't even know her." Chuck replied. I noticed Chuck's jaw clench when James talked about Sam. Now it was just us at the party, everyone else had left after reading the latest gossip girl update. "Chuck is that jealousy I detect?" Blair said. "Shut up Blair, you don't know her either and if i recall you don't like her either." Chuck replied. "Chuck i may not be her best friend like you, but even I could tell she was in love with you. I will be honest I didn't like her at first because I thought she was trying to break us up, but then i realized you and I aren't meant for each other. I got to know her and I like her. She is funny and honest, which is hard to come by in a friend." Blair replied. Instead of replying Chuck left heading to the bar.

"That was sweet of you Blair" I said to her. "It was the truth. I don't think I have ever been that honest with Chuck before." she replied. "Serena, Do you think Sam will be okay?" Eric asked. "I don't know, she has kept this secret from him for a long time. We just need to be there for her." I replied. "Well I am going to head back to the suite, Jenny and Eric are you guys coming " James said. Jenny and Eric went with James back leaving Nate, Blair, Dan and I behind. "Did you guys expect that to happen tonight?" Dan asked. "No, I thought it was going to happen differently. I feel like this is my fault." I replied. "S, we all helped you with this. We are all equally to blame." Nate said. "Thank you, I just hate to see her cry, especially over Chuck. Well I am tired, Dan are you ready to leave." I said. "Yeah, S don't worry, she will be fine. Like you said she just needs time and support from her friends." Dan replied. "Dan is right, all we can do is support her decision. Serena can you walk Blair back to the room. I have to get Chuck back to his suite before he does something else stupid. "Nate said. Blair, Dan and I left Nate to deal with Chuck.

(Sam's Prov)

My parents woke me up at 6 to give me enough time to get ready. Once i got up i turned on my phone and found I had 10 missed calls and 25 text messages all from Chuck. Then i realized i didn't say goodnight to James. He was sweet and he was still nice to me after i turned him down. I texted him first before I sent everyone else a text. _Hey James, I am sorry about last night. I hope you will forgive me. I would love to have a friendship with you if that offer is still on the table. Just to let you know, I am leaving to Pairs with my parents. Thank you for all the fun and keep in touch. _I knew I wasn't going to get a response right away because how early it was i sent it anyways. I finally sent my last text message of the day. _Hey Guys thank you for last night. I had a great time. I decided to take my parents offer and join them in Paris for the summer. I just need a break from the big NYC and i miss bonding with my parents. I am sorry i didn't say goodbye last night. Enjoy your summer and feel free to text me. Love, Sam_

Spotted: Samantha Johnson boarding a plane to Paris with her parents. I guess the argument between Sam and C was worse than I thought. I guess we all can't stay friends forever. That was just the first week of summer vacation, let's see what else unfolds.

You Know You Love Me

xoxo Gossip Girl

The Song for this Chapter is Crush by David Archuleta!


	5. Chapter 4

(Chuck's Prov)

I tried calling and texting Sam all night, but it was pointless. When I woke up this morning I quickly got dressed and made my way to the Johnson's suite. When I got there I noticed housekeeping work inside. "Excuse me; are the any of the Johnson's here?" I asked the maid. "No, Sir they all checked out this morning." she replied. I had forgotten that Sam's parents were heading to Paris this morning. I went to Serena's suite next. I banged on the door until Eric answered. "Chuck, what are you doing here?" Eric asked. "I am looking for Sam. Is she here?" i replied while making my way in. "No, did you not read Gossip Girl this morning. Sam went with her parents to Paris." Eric replied. "Eric, who is here?" Serena said walking into the room. "Chuck came to see if Sam was here." Eric replied. "Chuck, she is gone. What happened last night? And didn't read Gossip Girl this morning? "Serena asked me. I checked my pockets and realized I left my phone back in the room."No, I was too busy trying to look for for last night I took her into the other room to talk. I told her my thoughts on that James kid and she told me off. Then she told me she loves me. What was I supposed to do, tell her I love her back?" I replied. "Damn it Chuck. Do you know how long she wanted to tell you she wanted more from you? How long she sat back and said nothing. She actually believed that once you guys started to sleep together, that you might see that you like her more than you say you do." she replied.

"Please enlighten me Serena. I am the one she talks to and not once did she ever mention anything. She gave me no signs; she would point me in the direction of the girls. When it came to Blair she told me everything to make it right." I replied almost yelling. "Chuck because she wanted you to be happy. She never thought you would be happy with her. But we all see how you are when you are with her. You act like she is the only person in the room and you aren't a jerk to her. So you must care for her more than you let on, but you with your huge ego you can't admit that maybe you have the same feelings for her. I have never seen you try this hard to and make things right with anyone, except her." she replied. I didn't respond I just got up and left and headed back to my room.

When I entered my suite I went to straight for the scotch, I had about three glasses before I went to laid down. I just laid there and thought about everything Serena had said. I only loved one girl and it was Blair, but Blair walked away. Sam was there afterwards, she was always there when things fell apart or when things went well. When she would enter the room to an event she always had smile on her face. She was the kind of person who was polite to everyone, it wasn't that fake politeness it was genuine. She would pull me away for a little while when things with my dad's business got to stressful; she would drag me to a movie or we would just go walk in Central Park. I had to admit she was beautiful, smart, and funny. After about an hour of going over things in my head, i decided to call Sam. It rang once and then went to voice mail. i hung up knowing that she was ignoring me and decided to text her. "_Sam can you please stop ignoring my calls. I want to talk to you. C." _I tossed my phone down and waited for a response. After about fifteen minutes my phone went off. _"Chuck please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it. What's done is done. Enjoy your summer and I will see you when I get back. I just need time." Sam._

I replied _"I want to talk about it. You haven't even given me a chance to say anything. This would have been easier if you didn't just take off. C." _Sam didn't reply, I wanted to keep calling her until she decided to answer, but i knew if i kept it up i would only push her further away.

(Sam's Prov)

On month went by fast but I found out that I will be returning to NYC tomorrow. My father had to take care of some business and I thought it would be a good time to go and see everyone. It's now July and I am happy here in Paris. I do miss all my friends and even Chuck. I would call Serena every night. As far as everyone else I would talk to them when they called or text, except for Chuck. He would call about 3 or 4 times a day and send about 10 texts. I haven't told anyone about me coming home early, I wanted to surprise them. I have kept myself occupied by shopping everyday and been touring the city and nearby cities. My parent's ran into a couple they used to be friends with, it's nice they have a son the same age as me. His name is Andrew and he has been my tour guide, taking me all over and showing me all the different hot spots. "Hey Andrew where are we going today?" i asked as we entered a cab. "To the Eiffel Tower. Is that alright with you?" he asked. "Yes, you have been saying you were going to take me all week." i replied while smiling. "Good, you will like it. But it's more beautiful at night." he replied. "Okay well how about we ride it to the top now, then come back when the lights are on?" i replied. "That will work" he replied with a smile. Once we got to the Eiffel Tower we decided to take the elevator to the top lookout point. "Wow this is beautiful, I can't I believe I almost gave up the chance to come see this." I said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well I wasn't going to come with my parents to Paris. But after what happened back in New York I decided it was a good time to leave for a little while." I replied. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Andrew said. "It's okay, I haven't really thought about it all that much. I am in love with my best friend Chuck. I got into a fight with him and I told him the truth about me being in loving him. All my other friends thought i should have told him sooner, but he is what you call a man-whore." i said laughing at the last part. "Man -whore, nice choice of words there Sam. So how long have you known this Chuck guy?" he asked while laughing. "I couldn't think of anything else. I known him since we were in Preschool, we have been going to school with each other ever since. We shouldn't be talking about my personal problems. This is a vacation and we should be having a good time." i replied. "You are right, since this is your last night in town." he replied. "Yes and thank you for making it so fun." I replied hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're welcome, but you better keep in touch, you don't want me to feel used do you? ." he replied with a laugh. "Of course not, i will keep in touch, I promise." I replied.

Spotted: Samantha and a mystery boy getting cozy at the look out point in the Effile Tower. Could this be Sam's new summer fling in Paris? Here in the Upper East-side The Bass' have been busy. Bad Boy C is back to his game of finding a new victim every night. S and Brooklyn have been seen getting cozy around town . Little J and Eric have been spotted attending all the hottest parties. N and Queen B have been seen attending parties thrown by The Captain.

You Know You Love Me

xoxo Gossip Girl

(Chuck' Prov)

I decided to go with Nate to lunch. I have been trying to get a hold of Sam all summer, but she wouldn't return any of messages and I knew I could get answers from Nate. "Hey Chuck, what's up?" Nate asked. "I want to talk to you about Sam. Seems like I am the only one who she isn't talking to" I replied. "I don't know anything new. She said she is enjoying her time, but she doesn't even mention you man. Can I ask you something Chuck? "He replied."What is it Nate?" I replied. "Do you love her?" he asked. "I..Umm. I don't love the women I sleep with; I just enjoy the game of getting them into my bed." I replied. "Chuck, you are so damn stubborn. Don't you realize that you are in love with Samantha? After she left you did not bring home a girl in over three weeks and the only reason you started again was because Jack said something to you. Every conversation that you have with anyone ends up being about Sam. She isn't going to walk away, if you feel the same way. I know her and you and i think that you need to stop being so paranoid and just go for it. I don't know how much of a chance you have left to get her, but when she comes back you need to come clean." he said. I didn't reply because I heard my phone go off. It was the lasted update from Gossip Girl. I read it and clenched my jaw in anger. There was a picture of Sam kissing a guy on the cheek. Was Nate right, did I love Sam back. "Chuck, just tell her okay? You don't have to admit anything to me, but you better make your move when she gets back. Oh, there is a mystery party being thrown tomorrow night at one of the clubs. Are you coming?" Nate said. "When and where?" i replied. "Club Rush at 8, no one knows who is throwing the party." he replied. "See you tomorrow" I replied while getting up and heading to my limo.

(Sam's Prov)

I enjoyed my last night in Paris. Andrew took me back to the hotel after was saw the lights on the Eiffel Tower. When I got back I packed everything and sent everyone a text to meet me at Club Rush. I blocked my number so they didn't know it was me, I couldn't wait to go back and see everyone. The airplane ride was boring and long. I stayed up most of the time thinking about how surprised everyone would be. When my parents and I arrived in NYC it was 5pm already. I went home and changed and made my way over to the club. When I got there at around 7:30 everything was all set up, I had called to make reservations before I sent everyone the text about meeting me here. The next half an hour went by quickly. People started to arrive and i went to go hide in the bathroom. After about 10 minutes of hiding I decided to come out. As soon as i made it to the crowd Serena came and hugged me. "Sam your back, I missed you. I can't wait to hear about Paris." Serena said. "I am back and I missed you too. We definitely need to talk about Paris. How about we all meet for breakfast tomorrow morning, I promise to not ditch you again." i replied with a smile. Eric, Jenny and Dan came and gave me a hug also. "Where is Nate and Blair?" I asked scanning the crowd. "They will be here. Oh look at towards the entrance, they are here. And so is Chuck." Serena said. "Great, the one person I still want to avoid and he shows up." I replied. Nate and Blair finally made it to us. "Sam, I missed you" Nate said while hugging me. "I missed you to Archibald. Blair thanks for coming" I replied. "No problem. I could never miss a party." she replied.

I completely ignored Chuck as he stood there. "What no Hi Chuck I missed you?" Chuck said. "Nope, I asked you to leave me alone. I am here to enjoy my night back in town." I replied. "We need to talk, and you ignoring me is not going to make me walk away." he replied. "God, I know how persistent you can be. Tonight I am here to enjoy my night. You can ruin my afternoon tomorrow." I replied with a bitchy tone. "The Palace's restaurant at 2?" he asked. "Fine. Alright who is ready to dance?" I replied. I dragged Jenny and Eric with me to the dance floor. I danced all night, a few times I would notice Chuck staring at me but i ignored it and kept dancing. Around 2am everyone had left, including me. I went home and showered and changed into some comfortable clothing before heading to sleep.

Tonight was a real party. Welcome back Samantha, NYC has missed you. Looks like things haven't been fixed between Sam and C. What will happen between those two?

Until next time!

You Know You Love Me

xoxo Gossip Girl

The next morning I woke up at around 10. I read the newest update from last night and got dressed in jeans and light blue shirt. I was meeting everyone at the restaurant in my hotel. Once we all ordered everyone started to ask questions. "So, Sam who was the Hottie you hugged in the Eiffel Tower?" Jenny asked. Well he is the son of my parent's friends. His name is Andrew, he showed me around." I replied. As breakfast continued everyone was sharing their stories about what they have been doing for the last month. It was nice to be home with my friends. We spent the whole laughing and exchanging stories until i realized it was 1:30."Okay guys I have to go. I need to meet Chuck." I said while getting up from my seat. "Are you sure you are ready?" Serena asked. "I need to talk to him, I think ignored him long enough. I will call you later. bye guys." I replied.

The taxi ride to the Palace seemed to go to fast. I was nervous and I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. When I entered the Palace Hotel, Chuck was waiting for me in the lobby. "Hey" I said as I approached him. "I see you are in a better mood today." he replied. "Yes I am, I had a good time last night and this morning." I replied as we sat down at our table. "Did you enjoy Paris?" he asked. "Yes i did, it was nice. I had my own personal tour guide and of course shopping." i replied with a smile. "Just how personal of a guide?" he asked. "I didn't sleep with him, if that's what you are asking. See I can have friends of the opposite sex without sex. You should try it sometime." I replied. He didn't reply, so we just ordered our food. After a few moments of silence Chuck decided to speak. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. "Because Chuck, you aren't the one girl kind of guy." I replied. "That irrelevant Sam, I am your best friend. You used to tell me everything." he replied. "It's not easy telling someone you love them. I wanted to tell you before, but I could never find the right time." I replied. We ate in silence Chuck stared at me, but I avoided all eye contact. "Sam, come upstairs with me?" he said. I turned my attention back to him. "Are you serious? You think that I just going to jump into bed with you?" I replied. He didn't reply he stood up and leaned down to speak into my ear. "I love you Sam." and walked out. I stood there shocked; Chuck never was good at expressing his feelings. I could tell he wasn't just saying it for me to sleep with him, he actually meant it.

I went against my better judgment and took the elevator up to his suite. When i reached his floor i found him waiting outside of the elevator. "See you decided to come up after all." he said with a smile on his face. "Chuck did you mean what you said down stairs?" i asked. "Yes, i do love you Sam. It took me a while to realize it." he replied. "Chuck if we do this, no more sleeping around." I replied. "Well then you will just have to be there for all my needs then." he replied while leaning down to kiss me. I kissed back passionately wrapping my arms around his neck while his hands went around my waist. I pulled away and said "Chuck let's go inside." He nodded and opened the door, once inside he pushed me against the way and kissed me hard and passionately. We made our way to his room taking off each other's clothing. Once we reached his bed he laid me down gently and kissed me again. After we were done we laid panting next to each other. It was the best sex I had, this time felt different than all the other times. Chuck pulled me to his chest, we laid there in silence no one needing to say a word. We both fell asleep, but then I heard someone walking towards the room. "Chuck get up, are you expecting anyone." I said while shook him to wake. "No, I am not" he replied. Before either one of us could react the door flew open and there stood Mr. Bass and Jack.

"Charles, I need to speak to you now." Mr. Bass said. "I will be right out" Chuck replied. Mr. Bass closed the door. Chuck got up and got dressed quickly. I couldn't help but laugh in embarrassment. "What is so funny" Chuck asked sliding on a shirt. "I am embarrassed Chuck. Your dad and uncle walked in on us naked together. Oh god, I hope they don't tell my dad." I replied. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You look good naked" he replied as he leaned down and kissed me. Jack came back to and brought me my clothes. "I should go back home. I am sure you have stuff to deal with." I replied taking my clothing out of Chuck's hands. "I don't know how long it's going to take. I will call you." he replied. I dressed quickly and made my way to the door. "Samantha, did you enjoy your summer?" Jack asked. "Yes, I did thank you. Well I have to go bye Mr. Bass and Jack." I replied avoiding eye contact with either of them.

(Chuck's Prov)

After Sam left my father began to speak "Charles, We have to leave tomorrow. There is a business deal in Chicago. We need to make a family appearance. Serena and Eric will be attending with their mother and I expect you to join me and Jack." he said. "What is the deal about?" i replied. "Don't worry about it Jack and I have it covered. I just need you to be there. I need to make this deal and i will not tolerate any inappropriate behavior. The Johnson's will be accompanying us." he replied. "Yes, Father. I will meet you in the in the lobby." i replied. "9 am. I will see you tomorrow son. I expect you to tell Mr. Johnson about your relationship with his daughter, I do not need to deal with a fall out over your personal choices." he said making his way to the door. Jack stayed behind; I sat on the couch and text Sam. _"Pack something sexy and easy to take off" C. _Sam replied _"Already did. See you tomorrow. Love, Sam._

"Charles, I see you took my advice and made a move on your friend Samantha. She is the kind of woman you should marry. She is very respectable and beautiful. I just hope she understands that business is priority." Jack said breaking the silence. "My personal affairs are none of your concern." I replied. "See Chuck, if you don't keep on track when the day comes for you take over Bass Industries, someone might just cut in and take it from you." he replied. "Are you going to be that someone? I know you aren't just here to help out my father. You have a hidden agenda, when the time does come for me to take over. I will be ready." i replied. "See you tomorrow Charles. And good luck with your talk with the Johnson's." he said.

(Serena's Prov)

I called Sam's phone at about 3 but no answer. I was worried that something else happened between her and Chuck. My mom told Eric and I that we had to go with her and Bart to Chicago. She also mentioned that Sam and her parents were going to. At around 5:30 I heard my phone go off. _"S can you meet me somewhere to talk?" Sam. _I replied _"Sure where are you?" "Near the Palace Hotel." Sam. Do you want to meet at the coffee shop at the edge of central park?" S. "Okay meet you there in 15 minutes."Sam _

I was with Dan walking around Central Park. "Did you finally get a hold of Sam?" Dan asked. "Yeah, she just text me. I am going to meet her at the coffee shop in 15 minutes. I am sorry; I was supposed to be yours the rest of the day." I replied. "It's fine. We all are worried about Sam. We can hang out when you get back from Chicago." he replied. "Thanks Dan. I will make it up to you, I promise." I replied. "I am going to head home. Don't forget to have Sam call Jenny. Have a good time. Make sure to keep Sam out of trouble." he said. "That will be hard considering Chuck will be there. I just hope he didn't mess things up with her more." I replied. "I think things might have worked out. Do I think Sam could do better? Yes, but Chuck can't do better than her." he replied. I didn't respond but simply kissed him. "Bye, I will text you later." I said. "Bye" he said and took off towards the street.

I walked to the coffee shop and found a table. I didn't order anything i just sat and waited for Sam. I was about to text Blair when i heard my phone go off; telling me there was an update from Gossip Girl.

_Spotted: Bad Boy C and Samantha having a heated conversation. C leaves Sam with a look of shock on her face. Sam was seen heading up the elevators. I must say C and Sam were getting a little too cozy in public. _Bad Boy C and Sam must have been caught by and Jack, because Samantha was caught leaving quickly. Oh No, i hope they weren't caught in a compromising position.Keep me posted on any information you find.

You Know you Love Me

xoxo Gossip Girl

I couldn't help but laugh at what information I found out. Bart and Jack had been looking for Chuck earlier. Finally Sam showed up with her cheeks red in embarrassment. "So it is true. You were caught with Chuck by Bart and Jack?" I replied with smile. "Oh god, how did you find out?" Sam replied. "Gossip Girl beat you to it. But what really happened?" I replied. "Great, Damn that girl gets ahead of us all the time." Sam replied avoiding the question. "Sam, come on you didn't make me come here to talk about Gossip Girl." I replied. "Fine, at lunch he asked me about Andrew. I told him that i could have friends of the opposite sex without sleeping with them and he shut up. It was quite funny. He told me he loves me, at first I didn't believe him, but when i went to talk to him again. I knew he meant it. I sure you can guess the rest. But we weren't expecting Jack and Bart." Sam replied. "How can you tell when Chuck is lying and telling the truth." i replied. "Serena I have known him my whole life. When you spend that much time with people you notice things about them." she replied. "So what are you guys?" I asked. "I think I am his girlfriend. I made him promise no more sleeping around." she replied. "Do you think Chuck can do that?" I replied. "I hope so. I just want to enjoy the moment for now." she replied. "Okay, but Sam no one wants to see you get hurt. Plus you know his reputation." I replied. "I know Serena and I appreciate that you all care. But this is what I want, and I am aware of his reputation." she replied. "I am not trying to make you mad. I am happy for you. You finally got what you want." I replied with a smile. "Thanks. So I heard we all have to head to Chicago?" she replied. "Yes, the dreaded family appearance, but at least you will be there. So have you told your parents yet?" I replied. "No, but I seriously hope Bart or Jack haven't either. My parent's like Bart and Jack, but I have no clue if they would be okay with me dating a Bass." she replied with a laugh. "I am sure they just want you to be happy. But let's get out of here and go buy a new dress for this trip." I replied. "We can go shopping in my closet. I bought all the hottest trends while in Paris. You could borrow something or perhaps have something." she replied with a smile on her face. "I like that idea. Maybe you can tell your parent's when you get home. I will be there to support you." I replied.

"Fine S, but you better be in the same room. I don't know if i can face my dad alone." she replied. On our way to Sam's house I received a text from Nate and Blair. _"I guessed it worked. I still have to talk to chuck to see what happened. Did you talk to Sam?" N. _I replied _"yes I am with her now. I will fill you in on details later." S. _

"_S, can you believe it Chuck actually took our advice and went for it." B. _I replied _"I know, I guess people do change. ttyl." S _

I stood in the living room as Sam told her parents about her relationship with Chuck. "Daddy, I have a boyfriend and it's Chuck Bass." Sam said to her father while blushing wildly. "Bart Bass's son. How long have you been with him?" Mr. Johnson asked his daughter clenching his jaw. "Not long, i wanted to tell you and mom before we left to Chicago." Sam replied back. "Well I am not sure that is the wisest choice, but we do know him and he is a very decent young man. You have our approval" Mrs. Johnson replied before her husband could. "Thank you. I love you guys." Sam replied. She kissed each of her parents and then took me to her room.

"My god, Serena that was too hard." Sam said as she plopped down on her bed. "You did fine. But i don't think you dad is as accepting as your mom." I replied laying next to her. "I know, but at least things will be less awkward." she replied. The rest of the night we talked and she let me borrow one of her new Chanel dresses. I went home and packed. Tomorrow I would be in Chicago with the Bass's, my own mother, Eric and the Johnson's.

You have our approval" Mrs. Johnson replied before her husband could. "Thank you. I love you guys." Sam replied. She kissed each of her parents and then took me to her room.

"My god, Serena that was too hard." Sam said as she plopped down on her bed. "You did fine. But i don't think you dad is as accepting as your mom." I replied laying next to her. "I know, but at least things will be less awkward." she replied. The rest of the night we talked and she let me borrow one of her new Chanel dresses. I went home and packed. Tomorrow I would be in Chicago with the Bass's, my own mother, Eric and the Johnson's.


End file.
